The girl in the wall
by Alpx
Summary: My hands trying to pull the rope from my throat, I was screaming but no sound was coming from my mouth, my body was holding onto every precious breath as the rope felt tighter around my neck. I thought in that moment I would die, little did I know that what he had instore for me I would wish I had.


Hi All! This story is rated MA. All characters and ideas are my own. Please read and review, thanks!

 **The girl in the wall**.

 **Sat in a damp and small hole in the wall, cracked brick surrounding me, a small drip from a leak above me. Drip, drip, drip. It was the only noise I had heard in the last few days. Perhaps he had forgotten about me? I sipped the remains of the water I was left, I had just finished the hard, dry slice of bread I was given. If this was true, I wouldn't last much longer. I pushed the wooden door which was locked, it was always locked. I tried to scream but my throat had become hoarse with shouting.**

 **I waited and waited, he had to come soon, he always came back. I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, the flick of the basement light switch. Whilst my hearing had increased since being in my cell, my eyesight was beginning to fail, I was forever in darkness.**

 **I hear the jingle of keys; my heart begins to race. He's here, but who is it...**

 **''** **Sarah.'' He sighs my name as he smiles. ''Master, I am so glad to see you, I thought you had forgotten about me.'' It was imperative for my safety I be kind to him, whichever version of him this was.**

 **''** **Sarah it's me, its Jamie'' he smiled again, as he passed me his hand to help me out of the cell he had created deep within the walls. It seemed it was his younger personality which was among us today. ''Jamie, I am not to leave my cell. If Master returns he will be mad, you know what happens when he is mad...'' I turn my head towards the left side of the basement, the suspended shackles which await, the 9-tailed whip with my name on if I am caught.**

 **''** **Don't worry Sarah he won't be coming back!'' he exclaimed, Jamie was young. We never had chance to speak long before his dominant personality returned.**

 **I stepped out of the cell, my feet hitting the carpeted floor. The cheap carpet itched my feet, he leads me towards the basement steps. I try not to make much contact with 'Jamie' as I do not want to trigger any other personalities, we walk up the steps and I reach the door, As I turn the handle I turn to him. ''It's locked Jamie?'' I ask puzzled, and as I looked deep into his eyes. Jamie is no longer here.**

 **I scream as I am thrown over his shoulder and down the hard basement stairs. ''Please master I am so sorry!'' I scream and beg but know that there is no point master never listens, I attempt to scramble my way towards my cell, If I could just return maybe he would just lock me back up, maybe punish me with no food or water for a day. I stare into his face, I beg and plead ''I'm so sorry' I say as the tears are streaming down my face ''Do not look at me whore.'' He manages to say, spit flies from his mouth as he is furious with my betrayal. He shackles my hands so I am suspended, and the gets his whip. ''One..Two..Three.'' he strikes me 20 times, I had passed out around strike 10.**

 **I was 16 years old when I was abducted by my psychotic capture. His diagnosis, Multiple personality disorder, bipolar, schizophrenia. You never knew who was going to open the door to my hell.**

 **Chapter One – The Abduction**

 **My name is Sarah Sheppard, I was 16 years of age the last time anyone saw me. I lived in a small village deep within the rural parts of Nottingham. I lived with my mother and father, I was an only child so was deeply loved by my parents. I was in year 11 at secondary school, I had lots of friends and was thoroughly enjoying my last year of school. Had I of known what was I was about to encounter, I perhaps would have enjoyed it that tiny bit more.**

I kissed my mother goodbye at the door, not knowing that this would be the last time. If it had I may have begged for her to keep me home from school. It was just a normal day, I made my way to school however I was running late – It was too late to attempt to catch the school bus. I knew a short cut, everyone took this short cut, right? What would be so bad, As I walked the empty field. It would cut at least 20 minutes from my journey. The field was empty, I could see the abandoned farm house in the distance, It was creepy and looked derelict. I kept walking, it began to rain ''great'' I sighed to myself attempting to reach the umbrella deep in my bag, I am not sure how or where he came from. But the next thing I knew I had a brown woollen bag thrown over my head, a rope round my neck and was being pulled on the ground. My hands trying to pull the rope from my throat, I was screaming but no sound was coming from my mouth, my body was holding onto every precious breath as the rope felt tighter around my neck. I thought in that moment I would die, little did I know that what he had instore for me I would wish I had.

We enter a barn of some kind, despite the woollen bag over my head I can smell the hay, and feel it across my skin. I am picked up and sat on a hay bale. My hands and feet are bound by some form of wire. I hear muffled sounds, as if someone is arguing.

''You shouldn't have done that Russell, now what are we going to do with her.'' This was voice 1, it was a masculine female voice that spoke.

''You saw her trespassing, the short skirt. She's a filthy whore looking for a punter!'' Voice 2 said, he had a rough northern accent.

''Oh, we shouldn't have done this, we should let her go she didn't see us. She'll never know it was us'' voice 1 said, I could hear fear in her voice. I was confused as it didn't feel as though there were three people in the room.

''NO! we take her! end of discussion'' voice 2 said, you could hear the anger in his voice, I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards me, next thing I knew I was being punched repeatedly in the face. I blacked out after the fourth blow to the face.

When I come to I am in a basement, Its cold and damp with a mouldy smell to it. It has a small light in the centre of the room which flickers, I can barely see my surroundings as the light is so dim. I am bound by the wrists and feet, I try to pull my wrists apart so give the wire some slack but no luck. I am no longer wearing my school uniform, but a sack – with arms cut and a head hole cut into it. It smells and itches against my skin. I hear a door open above me and down come two bull mastiffs, the bound down the stairs. They are huge and by the snarls coming from their mouths they are vicious. Spit is flying from their jaws as they snarl and snap their mouths. Behind them is their master and soon to be mine. This was the first time we had made contact. ''You are to address me as Master.'' He said glaring at me, he had held of the dogs with steel chains around their necks. They are pulling frantically to get to me, as if I am a piece of meat for them to feast on. ''I will give you a little bit of advice. You try to ever escape, and these two will catch you quicker than you can turn the handle of the door. I won't stop them from mauling every inch of skin from your whore body either.'' He didn't look at me as he spoke. He was wearing the stereotypical farmers outfit, accompanied with a flat cap on his head, covering his almost bald scalp. He was dirty, it looked as if he hadn't bathed in a few days and the smell coming from him was as if he had laid in a bed of rotting meat. He had beady little eyes which stared straight through you as though you were nothing.

He walked towards the wall to the left, there was a small wooden door connected to the wall, he opened it. ''This is where you live now. You make no sound at all, you scream and you get punished. You even breath too loud and you get punished.'' He almost sounded excited at the prospect of punishing me. He walked over to me and grabbed hold of my loose hair, ''Please, please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise!'' I screamed at him repeatedly as he dragged me towards the wall. He threw me in easily with my hair, he was strong. I sat in the small hole in the wall and as he slammed the door and I heard him jingle with locks. I cried silently and let the darkness embrace me.


End file.
